My Life Is So Different
by LilMurph
Summary: Gaara and his sibling were kicked out of Suna and are going to the Leaf, how will he deal with his feelings for Sasuke Uchiha, and will Sasuke feel the same way about him. SasGaa SasukexGaara. Mpreg. Yaoi, no oc's but defent OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**My life Is So Different**

Gaara's pov

It has been two days, we have been walking for two days, me, Temari, Kankuro, but it was so not my fault that we got kicked out of Suna. There is always at least one guy who hates the Jinjurik, well that person just so happens to be the kazekage after my father was killed. I don't like my father but I was planning on taking his place as kazekage after him, but when he was killed I was still to young and now that im old enough the spot is not open.

The bastard who took my place waited a couple years to get on everyone's good side so when he kicked me out of the village it would seem like he was the good guy and he was doing the right thing. My brother and sister were aloud to stay in the village if they gave up contact with me, but they said no and so they were banished along with me. Now the only place we could go is the leaf village, the Hokage would not dare turn us away epically since Naruto would be on he case forever if she were to.

During the chunnin exams, when shkaku tried to take over I think some people will be against me living In the leaf, but one person I am kind of happy about seeing would be a certain raven haired boy. Yes I am gay, I found that out long ago, when I realised girls were hideous, but looking at the Uchiha, I would defiantly not say no to.

I look around and say to my siblings " ok here well rest and in the morning we leave", they start to set up while I go look around.

I find a nice big rock and rest against it, I just rest there for a while, I close my eyes and just think about random thoughts.

When I open my eyes again its dark out, the sun is almost done setting and I see my sister walking over to me, she sits down next to me on my left and sighs

"what's wrong Gaara?"

"nothing Temari"

"is it that we had to leave the sand?"

"No Temari its not, and we had to leave because of me"

"Gaara, we left because we wanted to stay with you"

"you really wanted to give up all your friend and your home to be with me why?"

"Because Gaara, you're my baby brother, and as long as were together that is where home is" Temari smiled at me in a very big sister sort of way, it was comforting and I couldn't help it when the corners of my lips just kind of turned up. But just barley.

"then if that's not it then what is it Gaara?"

"Nothing"

"what? You cant trust your big sister?"

"I probley can. But I chose not too" Temari gave a bit of a fake pout as she leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned. We sat there in sclience for a while until all that was heard was our slow, steady breathing. About 20 minutes later and she was asleep, after 10 more minutes and my thoughts wander, until I hear a o-to-frimler voice in my head.

-yo runt, what's happening?-

'could you not call me that?'

-eh? Sorry runt can't it totally fits you-

'…'

-so what's up out there?-

'nothing'

-fine be that way and stop blaming yourself for getting us kicked out of the sand-

'ok then Ill blame you'

-Hey, hey, hey don't blame me-

'why not?'

-cuz runt its mean-

'…'

-hey runt, don't be mean-

'I didn't say anything'

-no but you should know everything you think I can hear-

'so you tell me this now?'

-yep that's just how awesome I am lil runt-

I was brought out of my inner fight with shakuku when Kankuro came over and sat one the opposite side of where Temari was sleeping on my shoulder.

"hey little brother"

"Do you need something Kankuro?"

"No I just got board and wanted too talk to some one, but it doesn't look like Temari can put up a very good conversion right now"

"I guess your right. So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"well, um, how do you feel about leaving Suna?"

"I cerntnly wont miss anyone there"

"Ya I guess you do have a point"

"Kankuro?"

" Ya Gaara?"

"You were aloud to stay in Suna, but why did you and Temari come with me?"

"Gaara, you're my baby brother, we may not have the best relshinship but I would never leave you alone like that. Not again. You were alone for so long, im never gunna let anything like that happen again. I never got to be there for you before, but if you'll let me ill be here now."

"Kankuro, you know I never hated you or Temari. I did ask dad a lot if I could play with you guys, he said he didn't want my distugingness rubbing off on you too." I took a deep breath and continued.

"I just wanted to get to know my brother and sister."

I felt presser on my shoulder and saw Kankuro had his arms around me, I could just see a few tears fall and he his face in my neck. Weird thing was I didn't flinch, tense or even want him to go away. I wanted to stay in my brothers arms, just to know someone is there who really cares for me. Not long after that I fell into a very light sleep along with Kankuro and the still sleeping Temari.

I woke up first, which is really not surprising because I slept so lightly that even Shakau would not even be able to take over. Its light out, maybe about 7 am, I look at my sister and she looks happy peaceful with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around my ribs. Kankuro has one arm slung over my shored and his head resting against mine. I can't help but think how nice it could have been growing up with my brother and sister.

I shake them a little hoping that it will wake them up, Temari just groned "5 more minutes" and tigentled her hold on me while pushing her head further into my neck. Kankuro blinked groggily and asked "why am I looking at the tent right now?" "come on Temari, Kankuro, well pack up and head to the Leaf Village.

**Later **

I Can finally see the gates to konoha, im happy about going to see Naruto and Hinata, I'm nervous about seeing a certain Uchiha thought. After talking to the guards at the gates for a few minutes and telling us were just here to talk to the Hokage, they let us in. Now we were just about to enter the Hokages building when I was suddenly glomped by an orange blur.

"hello Naruto"

"GAARA? Ya it is you, what are you guys doing here?"

"Naruto Get off Gaara, I'm sure he doesn't want to be attacked as soon as he gets here from a 3 day trip" an amazingly sexy voice says

"hehe sorry Gaara, Sasuke"

"Its fine" I tell my blonde friend as Sasuke pulls Naruto out of the way and helps me up.

"so what are you guys doing here?, Granny Tsunade never told me you were coming."

"ya well this was kinda a last minute thing" Kankuro tells them

"Yes, now if you will excuse us we have to talk to the Hokage" Temari continues.

"Oi well me and Sasuke here were just about to go talk to her too" Naruto exclaims happily.

Tsunade tells us to come in when we knock and when she sees us, she seems surprised but that's gone in a second.

"Kankuro, Temari, Gaara? I apologize I was not aware of you 3 coming to the leaf."

"Well, we didn't know we were coming either, it was kinda of a last minute thing, we just heard about it 3 days ago."

"oh, alright, Temari. Now please explain Gaara, why you are here, not to be rude."

"Well, not really bissness more like a favour to ask of you."

"Alright, Gaara, ask away."

"It is also a bit of a long story."

"Then shorten it."

"Well, since most of the village hates me, they kicked me out, I was going to become Kazekage after my father, but at 13 I was to young when he died. Someone else took his place and he waited for everyone to trust him before kicking me out of the village. Temari an Kankuro could stay in Suna and never talk to me again or they could also be banished and are never to return. They chose to stay with me. I wanted to know if the three of us are aloud to live in the Leaf village."

"Well that's shortened enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 thank you vey much to my reviewers.**

**warning: A bit of masterbation, not much but i still will change the rating because I'm very cautious with my writting.**

**Disclamer: i do not own Naruto or any of these characters, *sigh* oh how much i wish i did.**

**My Life Is So Different**

Chapter 2

Sasuke's pov 

Me and the dobe were going to ask Tsunade if she had any missions that we could go on, on our way there we meet the Gaara and his siblings. With Gaara explains to us that he was unrightfully kicked out of his village and was going to ask the Hokage if they could live in the leaf, well things are going to be very interesting.

I hear Tsunade speak up, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Well that is complete wrong and unfair, but I have to apologize that there is nothing I can do to get you un banished from your village. Although I will see what I can do about you three living here, until I can find something perment I will see that each on of you is to stay with a friend."

Temari nodded her ok and thanks to the Hokage.

"Temari, you can stay with Nara Shikamaru, you to seem to get along well enough.

Kankuro, Kiba is living alone now so I think you could stay with him. And finally Gaara."

"Gaara, you can stay with either Sasuke or Naruto, I will let you three decided that. Temari, Kankuro, you to stay I will call for Kiba and Shikamaru, the three of you are dismissed."

My heart sped up when she that there was a chance Gaara would stay with me, but then I rembermed Naruto, he was always getting in the way. My angel in the same house as me, yes a dream come true.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my angels voice.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh ya I'm cool""No teme, your really not" Naruto says to me while laughing and turns to Gaara.`

"So Gaara, wanna stay with me?"

"Um, sure I guess, thanks Naruto"

"Ok then lets go back to my place so you can get settled in" Naruto took off running with my Angels hand, but not before shouting.

"Bye teme, see ya later"

Stupid Naruto, he stole my Gaara away from me. When he was with me I was going to make all my dreams a reality, him under me, panting, moaning my name, calling for me to go faster and harder. To see his blushed uke face, that is what I want most in this world. God dammit Naruto, you stole my Gaara. My angel.

Gaara Pov

When we got to Naruto's apartment he showed me everything, and how it works, and I decided to take a shower. I told Naruto to go out and chill with some friend because I was going to try and rest after my shower.

I just laid down after my shower, when I heard Naruto come in. the door opened to reveal a tired looking Naruto, he walked over to me and fell onto the bed beside me.

I was laying on my back looking at the ceiling when Naruto wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head.

"Uggg Gaara I'm tired" my blonde friend complained

"why are you tired?"

"Because Sasuke just chafed me around the hole village"

"Ah, why would Sasuke do that?"

"hell if I know, he just started yelling at me, something about ruining his dreams then started chasing me."

"weird, but for now, just go to sleep"

"ok, night Gaara"

"Night Naruto"

In less then 10 minutes he was out.

The Next Morning

Sasuke Pov

I was up at 6 am, showered, dressed and made and finished breakfrest by 7 am, now leaving on my way to Naruto's to check on my angel.

'Huh, I could defiantly get used to having my little angel living in Konoha.' I figured they wouldn't be up yet, so just skipping the door all together and going straight to the window in Naruto's room. What I saw when landing on the window sill made my blood boil, my perfect, red head, virgin, Uke angel was spooning with the dobe.

Or should I say the blonde idiot was spooning Gaara, my angel was just lying there complete helpless, while Naruto was pressed up hard against him, one arm over his waist that did not look very light and one leg between my Gaara's.

The next thing I knew I slammed open the window, jumped in and grabbed Naruto by the neck then thrown him on the floor. Both Gaara and Naruto were awake with a start.

"Uchiha, you baka, what are you doing?" Gaara asked me, I could tell anger was in his voice.

"Gaara…Are you and Naruto together?" I questioned back.

"What? No why the hell would you ask that?" Yep now he was angry.

"Because you two were sleeping in the same bed and not to mention he was spooning you Gaara." Naruto now sees that it is the time for him to speak up.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you"

"Fine, talk." I answer heartlessly.

"No, Sasuke alone, the reason I wanted Gaara to stay with me." this was seriously starting to annoy me, but I got off of him and walked out to the living room. Naruto came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of blue jeans, orange shirt, ninja shoes and headband like normal. We were walking down the street when Naruto speaks up.

"Sasuke, you know when you told me that you had a thing for Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto, I remember that although I don't know why I told you in the first place."

"Ya, whatever. But anyway I saw the way you were looking at Gaara"

"Oh and how was I looking at him?"

"You were staring at him almost animalistic, like you wanted to eat him. If I were to let him stay with you, then you probably would have already ravished him by now."

"What how could you say that Naruto?"

"How can I? very easily. You were thinking that weren't you? Now you may have had sex before but Gaara hasn't, he may not be ready."

"Naruto, I know how to go slow"

"You may know how to but chances are you won't, you are a Uchiha, that name just screams dominance . You to don't know each other that well, he's probably not ready for it."

As Naruto talked I thought about my angel, that perfect kanji that sat atop his forehead, the perfect shade of black out lining his eyes, the blood red hair that blew so freely in the wind. My angel. He was perfect, everything about him, he is quite, which is much like me, he is strong which I find so hot, and yet I can not see a seme in him, Gaara is my Uke.

I love the way his overly pale skin looks in the sun, and I love how pale he is even though he lives in Suna. I wish Naruto would just shut up already so I could just go see him, him and his eyes, probably one of my favourite things about Gaara is that his teal eyes, surrounded by black and no pupils.

I love the fact that only Gaara can Carrie that gourd, no one else can lift it, or how well he can hide his emotions.

Gaara Pov

I got board waiting for Sasuke and Naruto so I went out after getting dressed, I was just walking around the village when I saw the two people who left me to talk about me. I walked away faster until I was out of site, I slowed down knowing they would not be able to see me.

I just started randomly walking around when I someone tapped my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Kakashi.

"Hello Gaara, what brings you to the leaf?"

"Well me and my siblings got kicked out of Suna and will be living here now"

"Oh, that's nice. Where are you staying?"

"Kankuro is at Kiba's, Temari is at Shikamaru's and last night I was at Naruto's but now him and Sasuke are fighting about that."

"well that's great but why don't you stay with me and Iruka, it will probably be better then having those two idiots fighting over you."

"thank you Kakashi, that s very kind of you. "

"its my pleasure Gaara, now this is my address, you should go get your stuff then come by." Kakashi told me as he was handing me his address.

"Alright, ill do that."

Since I first came to Konoha I have made some friends, like Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and some others, its nice to finally have friends.

I started jumping from roof to roof, seeing the two idiots still fighting, when I got to Naruto's apartment I jumped into the still opened window. I started packing all my stuff, which was not very much, leaving Naruto's, I went to find Kakashi's house.

20 minutes later I found myself in front of their house, The two ninja's were standing on the lawn and when I was seen, Iruka imedently pulled me into the house.

They set me up with a spare bedroom, and showed me how everything works, I asked Iruka if I would be ok to take a shower, he said they were going to do something else anyway.

After turning the water on I undressed and stepped into the hot water, something that Suna dose not have. I washed my hair and as I was washing my body, Sasuke came into my mind. What his lips felt like, how beautifully his pale skin looked, what it would be like to run my fingers through that duck butt hair.

I stopped my thoughts when a certain spot between my legs started to get uncomfortable, now not seeing a problem with thinking about Sasuke because my own little problem is already hard. I gripped my length, my thumb teasing the tip, I imaged Sasuke over me, that's right I want him to be my seme, I want him to prove his strength to me.

I moaned Sasuke's name as I came into my hand, cleaning myself off with the water, I turned the water off and started to dry off. After getting dressed, I walked over to the room I was staying in and laid down on the bed.

Some time later I woke up, I looked up at the clock and realised I had been asleep a lot longer then I would have hoped. It read 7.00 pm now, I hadn't eaten dinner yet, but I wasn't very hungry. I stopped in place and thought as I heard a moan and then another after a few minutes, this just keep continuing.

I was not getting any sleep in a house where two men were having sex, so I picked up my money and ran out the door. I had been wandering the streets for a while now, maybe an hour now, I heard something behind me and turned around quickly.

Nothing was there, but in the direction I was walking in the first place I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you looking for my angel?" the voice whispered in my ear, I knew this voice, I loved this voice.

"N-nothing" I stutter out. The person turned me around.

"What are you doing out here all alone" Sasuke asked me.

"N-nothing" the nervous-nests of being so close to him kicking in, our lips were so close to touching. Sasuke starts walking again, and he pulls me with me from the arm around my waist still.

"So Gaara, I wanted to tell you something, alright?" I nodded, not knowing what else to do. He stops and pushes me against a wall, now that he is so close to me, I can smell alcohol on his breath.

He has one hand beside me head and the other tracing my lips lightly.

"Oh, Gaara you…So hot…why Gaara, why do you tease me?"

"Why did I catch you in that position with Naruto, Gaara?" the look on Sasuke's face turns mean, almost evil, it scared me, this was not the Sasuke that I had fallen in love with.

"Sasuke that wasn't my fault, it was N-Naruto who did it." I was cut off as a pair of lips were crashed onto mine."Gaara…I…really…want you"


End file.
